Phase Four: Koi Fish
by PlAiDbOxErS4myBuM
Summary: Honda was just relaxing in the evening when he got a strange little visitor; a little black rabbit with big glassy eyes.


A cool, evening breeze ran through his hair. Honda Kiku sat calmly on his porch sipping his tea, watching the cherry blossom petals float through the air. Kiku focused on one petal and watched it as it spun slowly down and came to rest on his little pond. A bright orange koi fish rose to the surface and tested the blossom to see if it was edible, and swam away when he decided it wasn't.

Closing his eyes, Honda took a long slow sip of his tea until a rustling noise sprang from the yard. The Japanese man froze, cup still at his lips. Wearily lowering his glass, he watched as a small, black figure dashed across his yard. Honda's body propelled itself backwards as the silhouette dashed towards him. He began trembling uncontrollably as the thing bolted under the porch.

Kiku waited. He waited for the strange creature to move again but after a few minutes of nothing, Kiku cautiously crawled to the edge of the porch. He strained to see underneath without moving his head down. When that didn't work he leaned over just far enough that he could see.

Big, glassy eyes met Honda's eyes as he peeked underneath. It's long ears twitched as the two of them stared at each other.

"Usagi?" He asked as he rabbit hopped slowly towards him.

The little bunny stopped just short of his face and stretched out to sniff the mans face. Honda stayed put as the rabbit investigated his face with its small, black nose, allowing himself to admire the luscious black fur coat covering its body.

"What are you doing here?" Honda asked the creature when it stepped back.

As a response, the fluffy creature jumped around investigating the rest of the area. Giving a quick nod, the japanese man rushed to his kitchen, pried open the refrigerator door, and searched the contents. Satisfied, he pulled out a head of lettuce and hurried back to the porch. Ripping off a small leaf , he leaned back over the edge to find it vacant. Confused, Kiku sat back on his heels and searched his yard for another sign of the creature.

Finding no such sign, the now saddened asian picked up the head and turned for his kitchen, only to find the little rabbit hopping on top his kotatsu. Lifting its head, the curious rabbit watched Honda approach, extending his arm to offer the lettuce to his guest. Excepting the gift, the creature ate happily as its host sat down beside it.

Slowly ripping more leaves and placing them on the table, Kiku began to speak to his mute guest.

"What are you doing here, Usagi-chan?"

The rabbit only nibbled the leaves.

"Where did you come from? Do you have an owner?"

Kiku set the lettuce on the floor and reached out to stroke the black fur. He rubbed his thumb between its ears, swept away momentarily by the soft, fluffiness of the fur.

"You're so soft~" He continued.

Honda began to stroke the creatures back.

"You are welcome to stay here, Usagi-chan." Honda offered. "Of course you'd need a name. Maybe Kuromeru-chan? Itokuzu-chan?Kato-kun?"

The little rabbit looked up at Kiku and flicked its ear back. Kiku cocked his head to the side and gave a small smile.

"Kato-kun?"Kiku smiled "Do you like that one? Shall I call you Kato-kun"

Flicking its ear again, the rabbit went back to its pile of lettuce. Honda sat stroking his new friend, letting the silky fur glide beneath his finger tips. Glancing at the clock, slight shock ran through the him when he realized the hour had grown much later then he expected.

"Oh dear" Kiku spoke quietly. "I didn't lock _that_ room yet."

Lifting Kato-kun, he continued petting him as he gracefully strode across his house. Honda turned into a dark hallway and halted. The door was ajar but worse, there was a dim light pouring into the hallway. Fear collided into Kiku when he realized the danger of some one being in that room. The information concealed in that room, if it were to fall into the wrong hands, could easily mean the end for many peaceful agreements.

Kato-kun escaped Kiku's grasp and darted into the room. Blindly, the nervous man followed the rabbit in.

"Konnichiwa Kiku-sama" A voice rang out.

The women was clearly visible in the light of the laptop's screen. Her dark, green eyes reflected the windows open on the screen as she smiled at the asian man. Kiku glanced down and saw the black rabbit nuzzling the women's ankel and realized he made a grave mistake.

"Thank you for watching little Black Jack for me" She snapped shut the laptop, silencing all light in the room. "Isn't he a sweet little thing?"

Swimming in sweat and terrror, the distraught asian found himself scrambling to find something solid in the darkness to protect himself with, only to find the corner of table worth tripping over. Frantically searching the black room, Kiku strained to hear where the intruder might be.

"Wh-who are you?" He called into the blackness. "Wh-what are you looking for?"

Slowly climbing to his feet, Kiku waited for a response; hoping the intruder would give him a clue to her location. Unfortunately, it wasn't a voice that alerted him to her location. The cold, sharp tip of a blade greeted the small of his back and an arm wrapped itself around his neck.

"I'm not looking for anything anymore." The intruder giggled in his ear. "I've found it."

Although she wasn't strangling him, Kiku found it difficult to breathe. He swallowed but didn't make any rash movements.

"Who are you? Why do you want the computer?"

He could hear her smile grow from behind him as the blade moved away from his back. Honda let his eyes fall to the ground and found himself staring into a pair of glassy, black eyes.

"You've already met Black Jack and my name is Penelope."

Finding a light switch, Penelope Blackwood blinked rapidly as light burst into the room. Returning to Honda's side, she struggled a bit before succeeding in pulling the body off the katana. Penelope frowned as she watched Black Jack hop onto the bloody body and sniff the stab wound. She tucked the laptop safely away, bent over and picked up her companion. Wiping off the bloody paws, Penelope carried Black Jack out into the night, her phone glowing brilliantly in the dark.

_Kiku has fallen. I have the computer._

_-P_


End file.
